


Hidden Desire

by afterandalasia



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Antagonism, Breathplay, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trying to Stay Quiet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Mal should have anticipated that <i>someone</i> would find her creeping through the halls at night, but she is more than a little surprised by who it is. And by what comes of their encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Tagged for underage because the characters are canonically 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the ship of my heart for this fandom is Audrey/Mal? Wasn't expecting that myself, to be honest. There's some great Evie/Mal smut out there, and some other pairings, but not a lot of Audrey/Mal. So here we are.

“Well, well, well,” came the voice from behind her. “What _do_ we have creeping round the halls?”

The thing about sneaking around after curfew was that, on the Isle of the Lost, you tended to be very good at it. If Mal were honest, she had been anticipating that in Auradon, they would be slightly stricter about it, and the fact that she had made it around a good deal of the school undetected was rather proof of that. She should have known that she’d be caught just coming back to her room.

She turned, already with a disarming smile, to face Audrey. The princess had her arms folded, an expression on her face as if she had just eaten a slightly tart cream cake. It might have looked a little bit more threatening were she not wearing a barely-thigh-length silk dressing gown in some soft cream, with blue trim and belt. Mal was glad that she’d at least decided to stay dressed, even if she was in just her – worn-thin, hole-filled – socks and a strappy top with her jeans.

“Audrey,” she said, in that same honey-drenched steel tone that they’d used the first time that they’d come face to face. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hmm,” said Audrey. She continued watching Mal haughtily. “So, what _are_ you doing out of bed?”

“I heard something,” Mal replied. She used one hand to cup the other elbow, and looked nonchalant. “Came out to check what it was.”

“What a coincidence.”

Mal had to admit, she was at least impressed that Audrey could sound so sincere yet at the same time make it clear that she knew Mal was talking absolute nonsense.

“I’d be careful, if I were you,” said Mal. She gestured to Audrey with her free hand, taking her in all the way down to her feet. They were standing in front of a window, and the waning moon bought out the glow of her silk as well as the smoothness of her skin. “Wandering around dressed like that. You never know what might happen to a pretty girl out and about at night.”

Audrey raised one perfectly-plucked brow. “Really?” she said flatly. “You’re slut-shaming me?”

Now _there_ was a term that Mal would never have expected to hear about of the mouth of an Auradonian. “It depends,” she said, not sure what else to say. It was strange to be caught off-guard, but there was a touch of a thrill to having a conversation where she was not thinking three steps ahead. “Are you a slut?”

Audrey flushed, the colour visible in her cheeks, and _advanced_ on Mal. It was the only word that Mal could use for it, even if they were only of a height and Audrey was in her nightwear. There was an aura about her, so intense that if it were magic Mal would be able to taste it. But Mal was not the daughter of Maleficent for nothing, and she stood her ground, tilting her chin in an imitation of Audrey’s haughty mannerism.

“Do you think I’m a slut?” said Audrey, as they came face-to-face. They were barely inches apart; any closer and they would almost be standing on each other’s feet. The word was crisp and enunciated on her lips.

“I don’t think there are words for what I think of you,” Mal said.

She had always been good at put-downs, at least, and from Audrey’s sharp intake of breath and the flash of anger in her eyes she knew that she had struck well. On the Isle, such a blow would have left people running for cover – not just the recipient, for that matter, but others trying to escape the inevitable area of destruction. But Audrey grabbed hold of Mal’s arms and pushed her back against the wall that flanked the windows, behind the fall of the curtain. It happened so quickly that Mal could not even react, but she felt her eyes flash green as she was pushed up against the wood, and she hissed in anger.

“How _dare you_ –” she began, calling on every vicious word that her mother had ever unleashed. She felt her magic lashing out, felt it strike against Audrey, and redirect like water around a stone. Mal’s eyes went wide, and Audrey smiled.

“How dare _you_ ,” replied Audrey, “try to use magic on me. Merryweather did do one more little spell, despite having supposedly hung up her wand for good. I’m immune to whatever you try.”

Which might have been a problem, had Mal not grown up on the Isle where she couldn’t use her magic anyway. But when the first sixteen years of your life involve scrabbling and fighting for whatever shreds Auradon felt fit to throw to them, a day or two in Auradon wasn’t going to fix that.

She shoved back, pushing them clear across the window and to the wooden panels behind the other curtain, putting her forearm across Audrey’s neck. Audrey still didn’t look scared though, and for that Mal had to give her some credit as well.

“Well, well,” Mal said, putting just a little weight on her arm. “Princess has some claws. Where’d you get those from?”

“Why? Do you grow your own around full moon?”

Mal put more pressure on her arm, feeling her anger and her magic flaring together. Even if she could not take out the latter, she could take out the former. A squeak left Audrey’s mouth as the arm shortened her breath, and she punched Mal in the chest, but Mal was still pumping with too much anger to really feel it. The scent of roses wreathed around them. Audrey tried to stamp on Mal’s foot, but Mal barely felt that either, and was still burning with the power she could feel, a purely physical power that did not even need magic, as she heard Audrey make a choking, gasping sound.

A foot hooked the back of her knee, and Mal was tugged _into_ Audrey, stumbling against her. She lost her hold on Audrey’s neck, and then they were grappling like children over some scrap of food from the barges, all nails and hissed anger, and Audrey got in a slap to Mal’s face that left hot lines on her skin. In response, Mal used her knee, high, right into Audrey’s stomach and knocking the wind out of her. She got hold of Audrey’s wrists and pushed them both against the wall, pinning the princess in place with her own body.

“Not bad,” she admitted, breathlessly. Her hair was sticking to her cheeks and lips. “That your father’s idea of protection?”

“My mother thought some physical protection would go well with the magic,” Audrey replied, equally out of breath. For all of the viciousness of the fight, it had been quiet, and Mal supposed that neither of them had wanted to be caught. Though she did wonder why that was the case with Audrey.

“One shout, and you could have everyone here,” said Mal. “Why not?”

Their faces were even closer this time, so close that it almost made Mal go cross-eyed to look into Audrey’s eyes. Audrey’s breath was hot against her face, her breaths heaving against Mal’s chest. Mal realised that Audrey’s nipples were hard through the silk.

There was something about standing like this, Mal had to admit. Their bodies were pressed together, hips to hips, and she could feel her hands just slightly clammy on Audrey’s wrists.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Mal purred. That particular tone of voice was not one that Mal was so practiced with, but to her own surprised it tripped naturally off her tongue. Audrey’s breath hitched. “Do you like a bit of rough, princess? Not enough in Auradon for you, so as soon as some riff-raff from the Isle of the Lost get here you’re all over them?”

“Do you _really_ believe that?” said Audrey, and it almost managed to ring with condescension.

There was one way to test it, of course. Mal kissed her.

Audrey squeaked again as a mouth was pressed hard to hers, and Mal felt the tightening of the muscles in her arms as she clenched her fists. But she kissed back, clumsily from the angle but fiercely, and the teeth against Mal’s lips were definitely meant to be just rough, rather than a real attempt to get Mal to stop. She forced her tongue into Mal’s mouth in return, and though she squirmed against the wall, it was more a writhe than a struggle.

Mal broke the kiss, panting harder than she had even during the fight, her own hair in her mouth. At some point, Audrey’s leg had bent, and Mal glanced down to see her foot against the wall and feel her thigh against Mal’s own.

“I think I do believe it,” Mal said.

“Well, they don’t come much rougher than you, do they?” said Audrey.

Mal kissed her again, and this time Audrey caught the kiss, and though there were still teeth and vicious gasps there was less of a clash to it. When Audrey wrenched down one of her hands, Mal thought for a moment she would fight back, but instead she grabbed the front of Mal’s shirt, so tight that her fingers scraped painfully against Mal’s breasts.

It left Mal a free hand, and she put it at Audrey’s throat again, for all that the angle was awkward between them. Audrey gasped, breasts pushing against Mal’s, but Mal knew the ring of arousal in the sound of the gasp and the way that Audrey’s hips tilted towards her. She put a little pressure on the palm of her hand, right over Audrey’s throat, and left Audrey panting as Mal bit her jawbone, her cheek, her earlobe.

Oh, yes. Of course the pretty princess liked a bit of rough.

Mal leant a little more into her hand, the palm against Audrey’s throat. She could feel the pulse in her throat, the shift every time that she breathed, as she ground their hips forcefully together. In the narrow gap between her top and her jeans, she could feel silk against her skin, like water made fabric. She’d never touched silk before. Evie would love it.

She released Audrey’s other wrist specifically to undo the belt on her dressing gown, and Audrey might not have noticed from the way that her hand came to the back of Mal’s head, pushing into her hair, nails scratching on Mal’s scalp. Mal tugged at the belt, failed to undo it, and breathed magic into her fingertips to feel the silk unravel. The dressing gown fell open, and Mal’s searching hand found more silk beneath, some sort of top; it was all that she could feel without looking down and breaking the contact between them.

Her hand found Audrey’s breast – no bra – the fabric slippery under her hand and lace-edged, but softer than the tacky fake stuff that they occasionally, rarely, got on the Isle of the Lost. Okay, so maybe she understood now what Evie meant by _good_ lace.

“You’ve hardly been here two days,” said Audrey breathlessly. Mal bit the side of her neck in response, squeezing with her fingertips as well just as a reminder of where her hand was placed.

“I have,” she replied, all teeth. She pinched Audrey’s nipple, hard through lace and silk, felt the swell of flesh through the fabric. Audrey was soft, curves; she hadn’t known hunger, didn’t have that to sharpen her collarbones or narrow her wrists. Mal had heard that girls on Auradon voluntarily went on things called _diets_. “And yet here you are.”

Her hand moved down, light over Audrey’s stomach, then slid straight below her panties without a moment of preamble. Audrey gasped, catching the sound in her throat, as Mal’s mouth moved to her shoulder and Mal’s forearm shifted to press up on her throat and her chin.

“With my – ah!” Audrey’s voice cracked as Mal sucked her shoulder and slid fingers down to cup her sex at the same time. “My _bit of rough_.”

Mal snarled into Audrey’s skin, angry more that Audrey was not angry than at the idea itself. After all, what was smooth? Featureless, bland, unable to catch anything. And so often easily damaged. No, rough was strong and sure and honest, and Mal would rather be rough.

Beneath her fingers, Audrey was already wet, and it gave Mal a heady thrill just to think that the princess could be so wet and wanting just from the _idea_ of this, from Mal pinning her against the wall to fuck her.

Audrey made a sound deep in her throat as Mal rubbed along the length of her slit, teasing strokes at a slowly increasing pace. Audrey tugged at Mal’s top impatiently, her other hand tightening in Mal’s hair, and Mal pulled up, putting a little more pressure on her arm until she fought for breath, colour building in her cheeks and heart pounding. When she released the pressure, Audrey gasped for air, and shuddered as Mal’s other hand continued its work.

“You could at least do your bit,” she said. “Or do you expect to be serviced, _princess_?”

“Maybe I should make you service me,” said Audrey. As Mal’s arm pressed against her throat again, she pushed back into the wall, rising up onto her toes. She squirmed beneath the pressure, even though Mal made sure that it was not that great.

“Or maybe _you_ should service _me_ ,” said Mal. “Down on your knees for a ‘bit of rough’.”

Every time the words passed between them, they became more laden, and Mal all but bit them out. Audrey gave her a furious, lustful look by the moonlight streaming in beside them, but rather than argue she reached down with both hands to undo Mal’s fly and slip a hand into her underwear in turn, wrist turning against Mal’s belly.

“Better,” breathed Mal, her gaze looking with Audrey’s. There were hints of green in those hazel eyes, or perhaps that was just Mal’s imagination. Lingering touches of the curse, the way that their families had been twined together. Maybe this was fate.

Maybe it was breaking the rules of fate.

She held Audrey’s eyes the moment that she slid two fingers into the heat of her passage, watched her choke down a cry and bite down on her lip but never close her eyes. Mal smiled, certain that she could all but taste blood on her lips, and rolled her hips into Audrey’s hand at the same time as she slid deep, drew back, and thrust with her hand again.

Was she a virgin? It didn’t make so much practical difference nowadays; even on the Isle of the Lost people did not go into things with no idea, and Mal knew that in Auradon they had more technology, more opportunities to see and learn. But there was something tempting about the idea, the virgin princess in the coils of the dragon, and that as much as Audrey’s clumsy touches made lust curl in her belly and pleasure warm between her thighs.

“How long have you had this idea?” said Mal, as she ground the heel of her hand against Audrey’s clit and let her fingers softly flex. “How long have you wanted to fuck a _villain’s daughter_? Since you saw me?”

“Who says it’s about you?” Audrey replied. Her eyes were dark between the night and the lust, her lips swollen and shining, and Mal stroked her neck with her fingertips and rolled her hips onto the princess’s fingers. But Audrey swallowed, her throat moving so interestingly under Mal’s palm. “Maybe it was just wanting that bit of rough.”

Mal almost regretted the words, but they were so rich and heady on Audrey’s tongue that she could not bring herself to. Instead she leant in and bit Audrey’s ear, hard enough to earn a hiss of pain, and ground harder with the heel of her hand.

From the tightening of muscles around her fingers, she could feel that Audrey was close. “Remember this, princess,” she breathed, and drew back far enough to watch.

It was harder to control the pressure with her forearm, harder to be precise, but she could faintly see the flutter of Audrey’s pulse in her throat even if she could not feel it. Her own heart was racing just as fast as she leant in, made Audrey gasp for breath, teased her fingers at Audrey’s entrance and made circles with the base of her thumb.

With a stifled sound, Audrey’s eyes closed, and her back arched from the wall as she wound tighter and tighter against Mal’s fingers. And _this_ was what she had wanted to see, and it was a hot heady rush all at once to see the daughter of Sleeping Beauty like this, breasts heaving, silk underwear soaked between her thighs, hair dishevelled and mouth lust-parted.

She felt the waves of orgasm before she saw them, tightening on her fingertips, making Audrey rock against her palm. Then Audrey threw her head back, mouth forming a silent ‘o’, and Mal pushed her through the crests with almost a sharp pleasure, sharp clenches of muscles around her fingertips and small, desperate gasps on Audrey’s lips.

Now, the silence, that was impressive. Mal would have to admit that much.

She pushed just a little too far even as she relaxed the pressure on her arm, keeping her hand on Audrey’s clit until Audrey’s shudder became discomfort and she was dragged down from her high. Mal could feel Audrey’s legs shaking, but the princess’s eyes were steady.

“Not bad,” said Audrey, with a vaguely sardonic expression and only a slight breathlessness. There was a faint mark around her neck, and Mal had no idea if it would linger; if so, let her wear a scarf to cover it, and have it as a reminder beneath. “Though I can’t help wondering how you got that good.”

“Why?” Mal rocked her hips against the hand still pressed against her, fingers having fallen still. “Do you think you have something to learn?”

Audrey’s lip curled, and she grabbed the front of Mal’s shirt to drag her in more closely once again. For once, Mal allowed it, though there was laughter on her lips for a moment before she was kissed again, Audrey’s tongue aggressive and the tug of her arm sharp. Princess had something to prove.

The fit of her jeans and the angle at which she stood made Audrey’s hand position awkward, but Mal did not care. She pressed forwards, straddling Audrey’s thigh and trapping her arm between them, grabbing hold of Audrey’s upper arms as she did so. It was surprisingly difficult, mostly giving her a handful of silk, but she just tightened her grip as she kissed back with all the viciousness that she could muster.

Audrey’s hand shifted, but Mal did most of the work, rolling her hips to ride on Audrey’s thigh. Like she’d trust anyone else to get her off properly. It was still a form of trust. Her hips shifted, testing, until a sharp bite of pleasure let her know that she’d found the right angle, grinding down on the firm heel of Audrey’s hand. She was already close, the memory of her hand on Audrey’s neck, the feeling of Audrey’s breasts against hers, silk beneath her hands and against her chest cool despite the heat trapped there.

She bit Audrey’s lip as she came, rushes of pleasure like a drench of magic all down her body, her toes curling against the floor and every muscle in her body flashing with release. Audrey growled her anger, but Mal didn’t care, panting as the world came back to her slowly and softly as she let her hips still.

“I think you’d be surprised what I know,” whispered Audrey, little more than a breath against Mal’s lips. It was hard to hear over the pounding in her ears, but Mal had never been one to miss details. You never knew when they might come in useful.

“Well,” replied Mal, “now I know a thing or two as well.”

It was different for Audrey; that part intrigued her. For Mal to fuck the daughter of one of the great heroes, the good guys – that was a victory. She was corrupting one of them, bringing them to her world, the villain’s world. But for Audrey, it could not count as any sort of success, any sort of win.

Mal drew back, though she eyed the marks on Audrey’s lips. Those might bruise, as well. She would have to watch tomorrow, and see if the princess wore a darker lipstick than usual.

“Though there is one thing I have to wonder,” said Mal. “ _Why_.”

But Audrey smiled, dark and real and not at all like the saccharine falsehoods she showed in public. “Because it is my life,” she replied.

Mal’s grip relaxed, just slightly, and she did not expect Audrey to wrest free and push her back, but it was not that much of a surprise either. Mal stumbled back a couple of steps, then let her gaze drift lazily over Audrey’s messy clothes, the marks on her neck and shoulder, as she did up the fly on her jeans with a self-assumed smile. “Isn’t it just,” she said.

For a moment, Audrey almost frowned before catching herself; Mal saw it in the slightest tightening of her eyes, the twitch together of her brows. It wasn’t much of a tell, but it was enough. She wondered idly how easy it would be to trick the Auradon residents at poker or other bluffing games.

Audrey held her gaze, even as she lazily reached to draw her robe back around herself again. Her hands moved in long, lingering strokes, fingers splaying to brush the silk against her flesh, but then she pulled the belt tight with a sharp movement.

Mal wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; it was not necessary, but she saw the way that Audrey caught her breath, and it was worth it. Another clench of pleasure in her gut.

“I’ll see you around, princess,” she said, making the word just a little mocking. One did not picture princesses like this.

Audrey did not flinch, though. “It seems so,” she replied, cool and in-control again. She ran her thumb over her lower lip, eyes never leaving Mal’s. That was surprisingly desirable, as well. “Good night, Mal.”

Perhaps it was that she could not think of a word that would have the same subtle insult as _princess_ , but she certainly made up for it in the way that she said Mal’s name. As if she knew how Maleficent had begrudged her the full of it. As if she knew everything behind it, things she could not possibly know.

It was a good trick of the voice. Mal had always liked it, as well.

Mal simply gave a twitch of her head in response, not quite a nod, not quite a shake, just an acknowledgement. Then Audrey straightened up, and walked past Mal as if there was nothing wrong at all, in a wave of the scent of roses and sex.

Smirking, Mal turned her steps towards her room. Even if it took a few more days, perhaps there was fun to be had in Auradon after all.


End file.
